The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle illumination, and more particularly to adjusting vehicle headlights based on a driver's visual pattern.
Many drivers have experienced the danger of dark curvy roads while driving through the countryside. For the most part drivers don't know what lies around the curve until the vehicle headlights on the nose of the vehicle shine their light on the road. Most vehicles today have fixed vehicle headlights that only shine in the direction the nose of the vehicle is facing; however, there are some vehicles that possess the ability to tilt in the direction the steering wheel is turned. For example, the driver is driving along a curvy road and the road has a curve angling right so the drive naturally turns the steering wheel slightly right to follow the road, and in turn the headlights tilt to follow the headlight and shine light on some of the curve. However, only partly solves the issue of illuminating roads to provide a safer driving condition. Embodiments of the present invention, learn from the driver's visual patterns to identify potential hazardous areas on the road and illuminate them in order to alert the driver and/or make the driver more aware of his or her surroundings.